mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 49: More Power
"More Power" was originally released on April 4, 2011. Description So, let's get this out of the way from the get-go: It's an odd episode. Justin's rapping on death's door, Travis is reading questions and Griffin is, as ever, high on peyote. We're not saying you should skip it, but ... well, let's temper those expectations, shall we? Suggested Talking Points A cameo from Tom Waits, Art Installations and Angel Tests, Straight Cos', Danny/Joey/Ghost Alpaca, Full-Body Spanx, Khakis, Strategic Home Improvement Reserve Outline 06:32 - Brothers, there's this nice bike that's been chained to a pole by my job since October. It's remained unmoved through several snow storms, hail, rain, and all other bad weather. I want it. I haven't seen any signs of an owner, and I even left my forwarding address on the seat, but got no response. Would it be terrible if I just cut the chain and outright took it? It's starting to rust. -- Urban Robin Hood 09:52 - How do you act around a guy friend who you just rejected? -- MissMollyMay12 13:09 - Y - Sent in by Louie Dog, from Yahoo Answers user Hams, who asks: What's a gnarly catchphrase to say after I score a touchdown? Something like, "PROTECT THIS HOUSE!" or "All day, E'ery day" 18:51 - Do aliens exist? My boyfriend is terrified and thinks that he's been abducted before. He watches UFO videos a lot and has shown me some, and sometimes they look very real. It's not that I'm not open to the possibility, I'm just worried that he thinks and worries too much about it. Are they real? What should I do? -- Steph From Gmail 22:44 - Y - Sent in by Rob Starobin, from Yahoo Answers user Mr. Chocolate, who asks: I'm looking to start my own porn website. I'm serious. only answer if you have suggestions. ? I want to start a website because porn is a billion dollar industry. I feel as though this could be one of the easiest things to do. I visit these sites. Doesn't seem to be much to do. Any suggestions on how to get the site up and running. I can take care of the other details... 30:09 - MZ - Sponsored by RootSuit. Personal message from Tony Zito. 40:07 - Money Zone jingle 41:40 - I'm a young college student, and I'm having some issues with my wardrobe. You see, I really like dress shirts because I feel like they make me look classier even on a bad day, so I tend to wear them a lot. I also have a nice, shiny, silver watch that I wear to try to class myself up as well. The issue is that, because we're in college, a lot of my friends don't feel like putting in the effort to avoid looking sloppy unless they're going out, and when I'm hanging out with them I feel awkward and overdressed. Is there a way to beat this feeling without having to hang up the dress shirts for good, or do I just have to surrender to the slob and stop giving a shit? -- Hopefully Handsome Hawkeye 46:00 - Monthly Observances 52:15 - Housekeeping 57:19 - FY - Sent in by James Austs, from Yahoo Answers user Black Justin Bieber Bitches, who asks: BASKETBALL: What is "verified swag" and where I can purchase it? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:College Category:Jingle Category:Monthly Observances